The development of a cryogen-free, actively-shielded 7.0 T high-resolution superconducting magnet for Ion Cyclotron Resonance Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometry (ICR-FTMS) will significantly reduce system operating costs and simplify operation. Bio-scientists and genetic researchers rely more and more on ICR-FTMS. The proposed FTMS actively-shielded magnet system will have many technological merits: ultra high resolution, low system operating costs (no cryogen refilling will be required to operate the system), user-friendliness (using closed cycle refrigeration, CCR, the magnet portion of the spectrometer becomes almost maintenance free), compact size (due to the active shielding, the system can fit into a small laboratory, and the cryostat will be much smaller since no cryogen storage volume is necessary), flexibility and mobility (no cryogen requirement means problems with cryogen access and availability will no longer lose sitting limitations). This study will focus on improving magnet stability issues such as temporal field stability in persistent mode, minimizing vibrational effects related to the cryo-cooler, and the robustness of the system in the event of a lower failure. Other areas that will be considered include improving the conduction-cooling system and cryostat, design optimization of the magnet (including field homogeneity, shielding, and stress analyses), design of quench protection circuits, building a model coil to improve cooling capabilities, and generation of a complete engineering design for an actively-shielded cryogen-free 7.0 T magnet system. A model coil will be tested using a cryo-cooler and cryostat that are already on site. Upon the whole coil reaching the equilibrium temperature of 4.2 K, the coil will be charged slowly to its designed operation current, then the persistent switch will be locked. This test setup can measure several key issues, which will help design the 7.0 T magnet systems.